Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {-1} & {2} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{0} & {-2}-{2} \\ {2}-{-1} & {1}-{2} \\ {-2}-{3} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-4} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {-5} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$